T-shirt (SeungHan Ver)
by Raina94
Summary: Kebingungan Jeonghan memilih sebuah Kemeja atau baju dan pendapat seorang Seungcheol soal ini. SeungHan/JeongCheol couple SEVENTEEN.


T-shirt (SeungHan Ver)

By :

Raina94

Cast :

Seungcheol x Jeonghan

SEVENTEEN

Disclamer :

SEVENTEEN milik Pledis Ent. Merek semua milik orang tua dan dirinya sendiri. Cerita ini milik Raina.

Summary :

Kebingungan Jeonghan memilih sebuah Kemeja atau baju dan pendapat seorang Seungcheol soal ini.

Genre :

Romance, humor (Maybe)

Rate :

T

Warning :

BL dan Miss Typo dimana-mana

Douzo

.

.

.

.

.

Seungcheol menatap pantulan dirinya pada cermin, wajah tampan nya tersenyum puas dengan penampilannya. Hari ini SEVENTEEN Boy Group Rookie dari Pledis ini memiliki jadwal pagi. Seungcheol selaku leader harus bergegas keluar untuk sekedar mengecek para member.

Cklek

Seungcheol memandang malas keseluruhan penjuru ruang tengah yang di padati oleh para member dan keributan yang mereka buat.

"Aku kehilangan celana Jeans ku!" teriak Seokmin yang terbilang cukup keras.

"Siapa yang memakai kaus kaki ku sampai bolong begini?" ucap lelaki berwajah Barat bernama Vernon seraya memperlihatkan kaus kaki coklat yang terlihat bolong di bagian ujungnya. Dan begitulah keributan para member SEVENTEEN di pagi hari.

Seungcheol menghela nafasnya melihat kelakuan para Dongsaeng'nya, tapi tunggu dimana Jeonghan kenapa sedari tadi dia tidak melihatnya.

"Hyung ini roti bakar mu" ucap Jun yang menyodorkan sebuah roti bakar padanya, Seungcheol pun menerimanya.

"Jun, aku tidak melihat Jeonghan dimana dia?" tanyanya pada Jun.

"Jeonghan Hyung? Dia belum keluar dari kamar nya Hyung" Jelas Jun yang kini meninggalkan Seungcheol untuk membagikan roti bakar kepada para member yang lainnya.

"Tidak biasanya" lirih Seungcheol yang beranjak menuju kamar kedua.

"Jeonghan-ah, apa kau sudah siap?" tanyanya dari luar Kamar.

"..."

Kesal tidak ada jawaban dari Jeonghan, Seungcheol membuka pintunya.

Cklek

Kedua matanya terbelalak melihat pemandangan didepannya, roti yang berada di tangannya jatuh begitu saja ke lantai, menelan paksa rotinya yang tersendat di tenggorokan nya.

Siapa yang tidak bertingkah seperti itu jika di depannya terlihat pemandangan yang terbilang cukup indah. Seorang Pemuda cantik dengan surai panjang yang di ikat memperlihatkan leher jenjangnya, serta tubuh bagian atas yang polos memperlihatkan kulit putih tanpa cacat dan tersemat cantik handuk pada pinggang ramping untuk menutupi bagian bawahnya sedang berdiri melipat kedua tangannya menatap lemari yang terbuka di hadapannya.

Tidak di pungkiri oleh Seungcheol jika pemandangan di depannya ini sangat amat indah, tapi dengan cepat Seungcheol menggelengkan kepalanya menghilangkan pikiran mesum yang menghampirinya.

"Yak, Yoon Jeonghan apa yang kau lakukan?" teriak Seungcheol, Jeonghan menoleh kearah Seungcheol yang berdiri tidak jauh darinya.

"Aku sedang bingung" ucapnya yang kembali menatap kedalam lemari.

"Maksudku kenapa kau belum berpakaian? Semua member sudah siap dan sebentar lagi Manager Hyung akan menjemput kita" ucap Seungcheol yang berjalan mendekati pria cantik tersebut.

"Menurut mu mana yang harus aku pakai kemeja ini atau baju ini" ucap Jeonghan yang menyodorkan kemeja dan baju ke arah Seungcheol.

"Jadi kau lama karena bingung memilih baju atau Kemeja yang mau kau pakai?" tanya Seungcheol.

"Iya" Jawab singkat nan polos oleh Jeonghan. Seungcheol menghela nafasnya.

Seungcheol menatap Kemeja dan baju itu secara bergantian, sebenarnya apa pun yang di pakai Jeonghan akan sangat cocok untuk nya. Seungcheol berjalan lebih mendekat dan memberi bisikan pada Jeonghan.

"Jeonghan kau sangat cocok bila tanpa baju" Jawab Seungcheol, yang sukses membuat kedua pipi Jeonghan merona. Seungcheol tersenyum senang melihat rona merah bukankah Jeonghan terlihat sangat manis.

Bugh

Jeonghan memukul bahu Seungcheol keras, sehingga Seungcheol meringis kesakitan. Seungcheol mengusap bahunya yang menjadi sasaran pukulan dari Jeonghan.

"Kenapa kau memukul ku?" tanya Seungcheol.

"Itu salah mu Choi Seungcheol"

"Salah ku? kau memang lebih cocok jika tidak memakai baju terlihat lebih sexy. Tapi itu cukup di depan ku saja jangan sampai orang lain melihatnya" ucap Seungcheol seraya memeluk pinggang ramping Jeonghan. Pipi Jeonghan kembali merona mendengar perkataan Seungcheol.

"Dasar itu sih memang mau nya kau saja"

"Memang" sahut Seungcheol yang di barengi dengan kecupan singkat pada bibir merah Jeonghan.

"Nah, cepatlah berpakaian kau cocok memakai apa saja. Aku dan yang lainnya menunggu di luar" ucap Seungcheol dengan menepuk lembut pucuk kepala Jeonghan dan beranjak pergi meninggalkan Jeonghan yang entah sudah ke berapa kalinya merona.

"Ukh, dasar otak mesum Choi Seungcheol" gerutu Jeonghan dengan senyum yang tercetak cantik di wajahnya.

FIN

Oke karena ini di fandom Kpop bukan Anime Raina mau bilang Annyeonghaseo Raina comeback di Fandom ini juga setelah sekian lama saya menjajah Fandom Anime ahahahaha.

Raina datang bukan bawa SiBum bukan bawa SuLay bukan Juga Bawa Yunjae seperti biasanya tapi Raina bawa Couple dari Boy Group yang lagi banyak di gandrungi para Fans Noona (termasuk saya) dan para Dongsaeng sekalian yah Siapa lagi kalau bukan SEVENTEEN yeay *prok prok prok* dengan Couple SeungHan atau JeongCheol. Raina bertujuan ingin melestarikan Fanfiction SeungHan.

Semoga kalian Suka ne!

Please Give me RnR

*Bow bareng SeungHan*


End file.
